


Isaks reaction to gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann.

by Blindingabel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Summary: Isak watches gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 17





	Isaks reaction to gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann.

Even: Did you like it? It's pretty great, right? I worked really hard on it.

Isak: Yeah. I loved it.

Isak: I'm going to watch it every day for the rest of my life. And when I die, I'm going to project it on my tombstone.


End file.
